


"Tyler I'm cold"

by Blepbean



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Tythan - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Snow, idk - Freeform, ohh shit this is amazing yassss, smut?, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blepbean/pseuds/Blepbean
Summary: I actually suck at summaries but basically Ethan is cold, the power went out and... Tyler had to sleep at Ethan's place bc he's selling his. And that leads to another thing.





	"Tyler I'm cold"

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested Tythan so I have delivered :)

Ethan sat down, holding a bowl of chips. His fingers orange from not being patient and eating a lot of chips before putting it in the bowl. He laid down onto the coach, a thick blanket around him.  
"Ethan!" Yelled a voice, knocking on the front door. Disappointed he has to wait to eat his Doritos another time Ethan walked over to the door. He opened to the door to see..... Tyler? With a backpack that you would wear when you go camping.  
"Tyler, what are you doing here? It's 8pm, pitch black outside." Ethan asked, then realising he's still in his clothes from last night.  
"Do you mind me staying here for like? I don't know... a day or two?"   
Ethan smiled, he loved having Tyler over.  
"Yeah sure, of course."   
Ethan helped him with the unusually bulky backpack, he shivered at the cold wind.  
Tyler closed the door behind him.   
"Is this like some sort of sleepover?" Ethan said as he showed Tyler to his room.  
"I mean you can call it that."  
After five minutes later Ethan let Tyler settle onto his room, Ethan laid down onto the couch. The soft wool blanket covering him, and the thermostat cranked to 28 Celsius (78.8 Fahrenheit to you Americans) and the fact that it's winter and snow is piling onto his driving. It's like the best time to cuddle with a blanket and lay down on the couch. Tyler tapped him in the shoulder, Ethan looked up to see Tyler, his hair curly like usual. 

“What are we watching?” Said Tyler, jumping onto the couch.   
“That is my leg Tyler.”  
“Sorry.”  
Tyler grabbed a handful of Doritos, Ethan with his amazing reflexes sat up and tapped Tyler on the hand. Causing it to go all over the floor, Tyler looked at him. Ethan pouted.  
“I hate you.” Said Tyler, grabbing the remote.  
“Seriously? Thirteen reasons why?”  
“Hey.” Ethan said, grabbing the remote off him. “It's a good shit, good show but like sad asf #Jeffatkinsdeservedbetter.”  
“Wut.”  
“Don't worry, it's a reference.”  
“Also, Clony is amazing.”  
Tyler paid attention to the TV, what was the fuzz all about this show? It's… disturbing to say at least as the they watched the last episode. To say wow Ethan was totally right, it's sad. Like really sad Tyler thought. Your lie in April is sad as well-  
“Goddammit.” Said Ethan, the room in pitch black. The room suddenly began to get colder, Tyler shivered. Breathing out tiny clouds of winter, Tyler stood up, going to the thermostat. He messed around with it, then feeling dumb he just realised the power’s out.   
“I'm cold.” Ethan said as Tyler got back, Dorito in his mouth.   
“Well I'm cold too, lemme get under the blanket.”   
Tyler got under the thick wool blanket, on the other side of the couch Tyler buried himself under it.  
His eyes better adjusted to the darkness Tyler can see Ethan wearing his blue Mario shirt like usual. Ethan smiled at him, his hazel eyes dilating in the dark. He loved how Ethan looked innocent, how his eyes sometimes changed colours to blue and green, sometimes even grey.  
“I'm still cold.” Ethan said. Tyler shuffled over to Ethan, the smaller boy rested head onto the larger man’s shoulder.  
“Isn't this gay?.” Ethan asked.  
“It's called body heat. Don't you wanna get heated” He said, ruffling Ethan’s blue hair. Tyler shuffled back to the other end of the couch.  
“Noooo, come back.” Ethan said, pulling him back.  
“Fine.” Tyler made a face at him. 

Tyler stared at the window, moonlight coming through. The snow slowly falling down, the stars shining in the sky. It's so magical, pretty, peaceful. He wanted to stay like this forever.  
He can hear Ethan’s soft heartbeats.  
Without thinking Tyler cupped Ethan’s chin, kissing him on the lips, he didn't pull away.  
Ethan stared into Tyler’s eyes after he pulled out of it. His cheeks flushed red with embarrassment   
“Tyler.”  
He pulled Tyler into a kiss again, deepening it. Tyler got on top of the blue haired boy, he thoroughly explored Ethan’s mouth, his tongue inside him. Tyler pulled out of the kiss and paid attention to his neck, kissing his neck and leaving love marks on his neck.  
Tyler put his hand under Ethan’s shirt, the younger boy moaned.  
“Tyler.” Ethan said, a moan escaped his throat.  
“Tyler.” Ethan said more loudly, Tyler stopped.  
“You want to keep this?” Asked Tyler  
“I don't know, it's just that…”  
“You've never done this before?” Interrupted Tyler, he got off Ethan and let him rest his head on his chest.  
“Yeah, plus I have to do something with Mark tomorrow.”  
“I mean we can just sleep together.”  
“As in?”  
“Yes dickhead like actual sleep.”  
Ethan closed his eyes, his breathing slowed down. Tyler looked at him as his chest slowly rises and fell. His scent smelled like stale chocolate, he smiled. Tyler kissed Ethan’s forehead.   
Ethan mumbled something, too quiet.  
“What did you say?”  
“I said I love you.” Ethan said sleepily.  
“Well I love you too.”  
Tyler yawned, he ran his through Ethan’s hair. Not long after he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
